Crystal Prep Academy
Crystal Prep Academy or CPA, also known as Crystal Prep High School and sometimes referred to simply as Crystal Prep or CP, is a high school located in an alternate world of Equestria. It serves as the partial setting and focus of the film My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games. Its rival school is Canterlot High School. Depiction in Equestria Girls ''Equestria Girls: Friendship Games'' In Friendship Games, Crystal Prep Academy faces rivaling institute Canterlot High School in the Friendship Games, which Crystal Prep wins every year. One of the school's more notable students is Twilight Sparkle's human counterpart, first seen in a post-credits scene at the end of the preceding film. Crystal Prep appears as a typical high school. Aesthetically and in name, it bears some resemblance to the Crystal Empire in Equestria. The academy has an apparent dress code; all students wear reddish-purple blazers or vests, dark-blue ties or bow ties, and black shoes. Male students wear dark-blue slacks while female students wear reddish-purple tartan skirts. Students who show particular pride in their school call themselves Shadowbolts, first seen in the IDW comics' My Little Pony Annual 2013. ''Friendship Games'' animated shorts In the animated short Pinkie Spy, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie attempt to spy on the competition, but Pinkie's methods almost get them caught. Rainbow blows their cover by yelling at Pinkie, but when they run away, the athletes practicing simply shrug them off. Unlike CHS, where all of the students' cutie marks are seen either on their shirts or dresses, Crystal Prep's students' cutie marks are mostly seen on their accessories, such as hair clips for the female students. Equestria Girls: Dance Magic In Dance Magic, Rarity and Twilight infiltrate Crystal Prep to spy on Sour Sweet, Sugarcoat, Sunny Flare, and Lemon Zest after they stole Rarity's music video concept for the Canterlot Mall Chance to Prance music video competition. At one point, Rarity asks for directions of the dance studio, but Twilight is unaware of such a room even existing in the school. Other depictions Chapter books In the chapter book Princess Cadance and the Spring Hearts Garden, a group of Crystal Ponies are stated to be "Crystal Preparatory students". In Twilight's Sparkly Sleepover Surprise, Twilight briefly returns to Crystal Prep in order to retrieve her belongings from her old locker. Sour Sweet, Sugarcoat, and Sunny Flare also play supporting roles in the novel. In Canterlot High Stories: Twilight Sparkle's Science Fair Sparks, "Canterlot High and Crystal Prep Academy are coming together for the first-ever Canter-Crys science fair!" School areas Hallways The school is filled with hallways, each lined with blue lockers for students to store books and other valuables. Twilight's room In Rainbow Rocks and Friendship Games, Twilight has a private room in the school to conduct her research. The room features a computer, a laptop, a study table, and a board on which she records her findings. Principal Cinch's office Principal Cinch's office is located on the top floor of the school. Soccer pitch Located outside of the building. The school track team practices on it in the animated short Pinkie Spy. Dance studio In My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Dance Magic, the Shadowbolts use an in-school dance studio to practice choreography for their music video. Notable characters Students *Twilight Sparkle (formerly) *Shining Armor (formerly) *Sour Sweet *Indigo Zap *Sugarcoat *Lemon Zest *Sunny Flare *Jet Set *Upper Crust *Fleur de Lis *Suri Polomare *Trenderhoof *Rising Star *Royal Pin *Olivine JewelIn Princess Cadance and the Spring Hearts Garden. *Fire Opal *Star Seed *Mop Top *Citrine *Gemma *Sweet Éclair *SageIn Twilight Sparkle's Science Fair Sparks. *Melody *Lotus *Ember *Rising Star *Evening *Hornet *Night SkyIn Wondercolts Forever: The Diary of Celestia and Luna. (formerly) *Crescent Moon (formerly) Faculty *Principal Cadance (formerly dean) *Principal Cinch (formerly) *"Coach Rommel" *"Mrs. Shade" *Ruby Jubilee *Mr. Crimson *Mr. Spruce Gallery Notes References es:Crystal Prep Academy ru:Кристальная академия uk:Кристальна школа Category:Equestria Girls Category:Educational institutions